


Pangarap

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Bat ko pa binuksan yug noli sa table ko punyemas, M/M, Maikli, Medyo pampalabas lang ng onting feels, Namatay siya diba HAHAHAHAHAHA aray, This isnt even shippy that much at all
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay gandang pangarap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangarap

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo matagal na mula sa huli kong fanfic ng Elibarra. 'Di naman 'to ga'no mahaba, pero bahala. Pampalabas lang ng feeeels. Kasi halos dalawang taon na, Elibarra trash pa rin ako.

Ang bawat panaglit na sulyap, o ang kada gaod ko ng sagwan sa kumikinang na tubig, _kasama ka_ \- ang siyang tumatak sa aking isipan nang ako’y lumusong sa lawa.

Kadiliman. Lamig. _Ang pag-uunawang hindi na kita muling makikita pa._

 

-katawa-tawa, kung ihahambing sa maliligaya kong araw, ni isang buwan pa lamang ang nakalipas. Katawa-tawa nga, kung iisiping umasa pa ako na ito’y magpapatuloy lamang, tila isang kuwento ng romansa.

“Mahusay na tuklas, Señor,” ang aking sasabihin, at ika’y ngingiti naman- isang ngiting hindi malalabanan sa kaliwanagan, kahit ng sikat ng bagong umaga.

 

Ikaw nga’y walang katulad.

 

-kaalaman na nagpatibok sa aking puso sa mga araw na iyon, na siyang pareho na ring dahilan sa pagsikip ng aking dibdib sa kasalukuyan. Sa hirap na huminga- dinaig pa ang mismong kalaliman ng tubig na aking linusob.

Kay tamis sana ng ating pagsasama… Sa kaguluhan ng mailaw mong silid, pinaliligiran ng mga librong tulad ng mga nabasa ko noon, sa aking kabataan… o ‘di kaya’y sa lilim ng isang narra, sa bukid na aking pinagtatrabahuan… mga kama’y nakagapos sa isa’t isa, at mga bibig, nagkakantahan sa palubog na araw.

Sa piesta ma’y magarbo’t maingay, may samu’t saring mga tao, pagkain, kulay, at tunog, o kahit sa katahimikan ng aking bangka, ang liwanag lang ng kalangitan at ningning ng bawat onda sa tubig ang kasama natin-

_-basta’t ikaw ang nasa tabi ko, Crisostomo-_

 

Kay gandang pangarap.

 

At siya ring mananatiling pangarap.


End file.
